I'm Sorry
by Klausykins
Summary: A drabble - in which Caroline finds out about the other drawings of her, and she kisses Klaus.


_A drabble - in which Caroline finds out about the other drawings of her, and she kisses Klaus._

Caroline did not know what she was doing at Klaus' mansion. But, she found herself ringing the doorbell and praying it was Klaus that answered and not Rebekah. She'd heard from Stefan that the other Originals had left town, leaving only Klaus and his psycho sister behind.

She'd felt bad for what she'd done to him - distracted him while they daggered Kol. The hurt look on his face was something that made her feel guilty, and until she apologized she would feel uneasy about it. She'd taken advantage of his feelings, and while Klaus was crazy and a murderer, Caroline was better than him and better than that and would apologize.

After what seemed like too long of a wait, Klaus finally opened the door. He just looked at her, his jaw clenched, his eyes cold. "Lost?"

Caroline sighed, of course this wasn't going to be easy with him. She stood up straighter and smiled. "No. I came to talk to you."

"Is that right? Should I be worrying about someone trying to dagger Rebekah while we talk?" he asked, glaring at her. Yes, Klaus was hurt. It wasn't often that people took advantage of him and his feelings, it had unnerved him that she had done so so easily.

Caroline swallowed, trying not to let her guard down. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? Can you just invite me in and let me explain?"

Klaus wanted to slam the door in her face, but was also curious to see her angle. He stepped aside and said, "Come in, then," and closed the door behind her. He walked back to his living room, sitting on the couch by the fire. He wasn't waiting for her to follow him, just expected her to if she really did want to talk.

Caroline followed him, noticing how normal the place looked when there wasn't some crazy, vampire ball taking place. She saw him sitting by the fire and stood back, next to a table covered with papers - drawings. "You house is beautiful," she commented, noticing the way he wasn't looking at her but was bent over his sketchpad.

"Thank you," he mumbled, trying to distract himself with drawing, but nothing was coming out. He put the pad down and looked at her. "Well?"

Caroline was going to start explaining the whole situation, getting to her apology, when she looked down and noticed the sketches. They were of_ her_, _all_ of them. She picked one up and looked it over, noticing the accuracy in which he sketched her face - her eyes, her hair, her smile. She felt something pull at her heart. He really did like her. She could see it in the way he drew her, he admired her, really thought something of her.

This whole time Caroline had thought this was a game for him. Klaus was a hunter, he liked the chase, and to Caro she thought she was just something he thought he could conquer to pass his time. But…seeing these drawings….

"Do you like them?" Klaus asked, letting his mean demeanor soften as he got up from the couch and walked over to her. "You can tell me if you hate them, honestly."

Caroline shook her head and put the one she was holding down, looking at him. The way Klaus always looked at her kind of creeped her out, but after seeing these sketches she could see that he was looking at her with complete admiration and desire. "I love them, all of them."

Klaus smiled and stood closer to her. "Well, good. I suppose I can accept your apology then."

Caroline just nodded her head once and looked at him. He was getting closer to her and he smelled good and he really was handsome. She took a deep breath and just went for it - she kissed him. It was weird, kissing someone else who wasn't Tyler. At first it felt awkward, they both just stood there, their lips on each other - but then Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body, kissing her with more passion.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss. His lips tasted sweet and she could taste that he had jus fed recently, the lingering taste of blood mixing into their kiss. She let her tongue part his lips and search his mouth, a low moan escaping from her throat.

Klaus had not quite expected his evening to end this way, but he was more than happy with its outcome. He moaned with Caroline, loving the sweet, soft feel and taste of her mouth on his own. If this was the way they were going to make up after their little spats, he was definitely game to fight with her more often.


End file.
